A British Problem
by sohren94
Summary: Kiku hasn't come to terms with his feelings, and Arthur has become a bloodthirsty beast. Will Kiku be able to stay apathetic for long? Bad summary is bad, but the story is a bit better, I promise. Warnings inside.


_**This story doesn't make any kind of sense, but I wanted to write it anyway. Before it begins, Kiku has finally fallen in love with Arthur. But then, Arthur is bitten by what I suppose was a vampire, and he's suffering from the symptoms of vampirism, among other things.**_

_**Warning: Initial non-con and blood. I don't support rape at all, this just a product of my perverted imagination.**_

Kiku had finally started getting used to Arthur's condition. Ever since he'd been bitten by that strange creature, Arthur had become irritable, impulsive, and slightly cruel. He also had developed a peculiar taste for blood. Even though Kiku knew that Arthur couldn't help it, that this was just the effect of being bitten by that thing, this was not the Arthur Kiku had let his guard down around, that he was fond of, that he had actually started to deeply care for. He now had bizarre episodes where he would try to bite Kiku and sometimes even treat him the way one might treat a woman. Deeply humiliated by being subjected to this treatment, Kiku had successfully managed to fight the new Arthur off each time, but he was sure that he needed to give in eventually to help relieve Arthur of some of his symptoms.

Arthur would not eat any of the food that Kiku would cook for him, and after fiercely fighting onslaughts of fatigue, he would only sleep for a few hours during the afternoon. This behavior concerned Kiku, as he realized that it had now been a full two weeks since Arthur last touched normal food. Before then, his body violently rejected any normal food it consumed. This couldn't go on for much longer, and Kiku knew what would satiate Arthur's hunger, but he was terrified of letting Arthur consume what he needed, terrified of being pierced by the fangs that had replaced Arthur's canines, and terrified of becoming a victim of what he was sure would happen after that. Kiku didn't like pain, and he knew that there couldn't possibly be anything pleasant about becoming a meal in more ways than one.

Kiku had been standing in the kitchen, brewing tea for Arthur. He knew his actions were in vain, since Arthur wouldn't touch the human food, but he figured he might as well try and drink some himself to calm his nerves. For a few hours now, Arthur had been screaming interminably, only stopping to cough violently. Sprinkles of blood had started to appear on his lips, and Kiku accounted this to Arthur's throat, which had to be raw after all of that horrible screaming. After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur had finally quieted down in Kiku's bedroom, and Kiku was exhausted from the fight Arthur had put up in an effort to avoid going to sleep.

"Ugh…," Kiku groaned, closing his eyes. "Arthur-san is making this extremely difficult, ne?" He finished pouring his cup of tea, and hadn't even brought the cup to his lips before an ear-splitting scream destroyed the remainder of his tranquility. He dropped the cup, which exploded into a million shards of porcelain. He ignored the mess to run out of the kitchen and down the hall, and, nearly missing the door, stumbled into his room to find Arthur sprawled across the floor.

"Damn," Kiku swore and ran up to Arthur, who was gasping and shuddering in pain. "I thought I told you to go to sleep. You're not well, Arthur-san." He lifted him up, worry creasing his brow as he beheld a face that was slightly haggard and framed with hopelessly tangled blond hair. The pale face's forest green eyes were a bit sunken, unfocused, and surrounded by lines of fatigue. The corners of the mouth turned up into a snarl, revealing gleaming white fangs, and a glistening pink tongue lolled out to wet the dry, cracked lips.

"I'm not tired," Arthur growled.

"What?" Kiku asked, stunned. Arthur had been all but silent for the past two weeks, only opening his mouth to let out blood-curdling screams or to unleash a throng of obscenities. Kiku was surprised to hear coherent speech spill out of Arthur's mouth. Before he could get a good look at Arthur to study his expression, he was dragged off of the floor and thrown onto his bed. This shocked Kiku even more, enough to anger him, and Kiku started to struggle when Arthur pinned his arms above his head. How the hell did he have this strength after not eating or sleeping for so long? When Kiku glared at him, Arthur was hanging over him with a bestial look in his jade-coloured eyes.

"I said, I'm not tired," Arthur breathed, "But I _am_ hungry…" He proceeded to bend down and glide his tongue up the side of Kiku's neck. He gasped, unable to stop what Arthur was doing, and unable to suppress the strange feeling it produced inside him. Arthur continued licking Kiku's neck, and then began nibbling on his skin. Arthur's canines were starting to bore into his neck, and he was sure his skin had been broken. If Kiku had learned anything from his anatomy lessons, Arthur's activities were dangerously close to his arteries. Usually, Arthur wasn't able to get this far before Kiku shoved him off, but today Arthur's strength was keeping Kiku from getting away.

"_Itai_…Arthur-san…you can't…" Kiku began to speak, but Arthur silenced him with a kiss. How had he come up so quickly? Kiku was angry that he had been so easily pinned. He struggled again to break free, but Arthur's ridiculous strength was too much for Kiku to fight. Kiku then made it up in his mind to bite him, but at the same time, Arthur pushed his tongue into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. Kiku gagged, and cringed when he tasted what had to be his own blood. He was prepared to try to bite again until Arthur licked the roof of his mouth, sending a chill down his spine, and the unfamiliar sound of his own moan caught him off guard. Ashamed, he wondered why he had reacted this way. Before Kiku could find an answer, Arthur, still kissing him, started to pull open Kiku's kimono, and he started to struggle again. Arthur firmly but gently pinned Kiku's pale arms higher above his head and then continued to open the kimono. Once Kiku's chest was exposed, Arthur stopped, released Kiku's mouth, and Kiku gasped for air, coughing at the oxygen that rushed into his lungs.

_What the hell? _"What are you doing?" Kiku panted, confused. _Doesn't he just want my blood?_ He looked up at Arthur again, and was met with his intense eyes. They had changed to a colour similar to the green sky that appeared during the sea storms Kiku had always feared. His eyes moved down to Arthur's mouth. Kiku could see his canines protruding from his lips, which were oddly mesmerizing. _Oh no. I'm screwed. _Arthur located one of Kiku's veins under his pale skin, lowered his fangs to his neck, and sunk them into the helpless man's flesh.

"Ah…" It was a pain he wasn't accustomed to, accompanied by a sensation he'd never felt before. It was hot and the heat caused his heart to beat furiously. It spread from the wound on his neck and tingled throughout his small body. Kiku could hear his pulse in his ears, could feel his breath evading him. As Arthur guzzled his blood, Kiku started to get dizzy, and his vision started to blur. However, the strange feeling continued to circulate within him. _What…_is_ this? _ "Nn…e-enough…ah!" He didn't like not knowing what he was feeling, and he wanted it to stop.

Arthur ignored the protest and started slurping up the salty fluid that had trickled from Kiku's neck and out of Arthur's mouth. Kiku moaned with pain, and begged Arthur to stop. "Ow…Arthur-san…please let…go…"

The pain started to dull, and Kiku figured that he must have been dying.

_Well, I suppose I've lived a good life. Still a virgin, though._

It felt like Arthur had drained his body of its blood. He realized that the thing blurring his vision was not death, but his tears. This hurt like hell. He blinked them away and chanced a look at Arthur. He was staring back at him with a strange fire in his eyes. Kiku was temporarily hypnotized by those dark green eyes, almost drowning in them, so much so that he almost couldn't break away. But then reality flooded back into him and he became irate.

"W-what the h-hell was that?" He stuttered. It was a habit of his when he was angry. "W-what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I told you, love, I was hungry," Arthur exhaled. "I've been ill, so my appetite only just returned today."

Kiku was in utter disbelief. _Who the hell does he think he is? _Arthur had pinned him. Arthur had attacked his senses. Arthur had treated him like a woman. Kiku was disgusted with himself. Shamefully rendered helpless by another man, it was disgraceful. His anger began to rise. Why hadn't he tried harder to fight Arthur off? Why hadn't he bitten him when he had slipped his cursed tongue into his mouth? Why had he begun to feel that warm, strange sensation radiate through him from the pit of his stomach? He didn't understand, and this angered him further. He started to get up, trying to remove himself from the situation and calm himself down. But Arthur kept him from moving.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, love," Kiku could hear the smile in Arthur's voice, "I did not say I was finished." Kiku looked up at him, confused. Arthur was flashing a grin, his lips curling up at the corners to reveal those unnaturally sharp canines.

"What…?" Kiku was confused. The way Arthur was looking at him filled him with dread and more of that warm sensation. He flushed. "What…do you mean…?"_ Please, no. Anything but _that_._

"I think you know what I mean…Kiku-_chan_." Arthur's use of Kiku's native language surprised him and embarrassed him simultaneously. _Don't even think about it, you British bastard. I ought to—_

Before Kiku could finish his thought, Arthur had taken the belt from his kimono and tied his wrists to the bed in one fluid motion.

"Huh…? Wait, no—ah!" Kiku's protest was cut short when Arthur closed his mouth around one of his nipples. What was this strange, electric sensation that pierced his chest? Didn't only women react to this kind of thing? Arthur bit down, sending more electricity throughout Kiku's body. _Gaah! Wait…that feels…_

"Ah…haah…no…" Kiku stifled a whimper, and struggled to free himself from his restraint. He was feeling more and more strange, and he needed to escape to avoid further shaming himself. Arthur just continued to tease him, all the while looking up at him through thick lashes and dark eyes. He flicked his tongue against sensitive skin vigorously, sending Kiku into a trembling daze. This wasn't the Arthur he knew, Arthur was usually too apprehensive to even consider doing something like this to him, all they'd ever done was hold hands and occasionally kiss. But the strange feeling his actions provoked was unlike anything Kiku had ever felt before, and he started to lose his resolve. He let out a small moan.

"Ahh, look who's finally come around," Arthur said, his voice low. He took his tongue off Kiku's nipple and replaced it with his fingers, and started pinching the sensitive skin. Kiku gasped, and Arthur invaded Kiku's open mouth again with his tongue.

"Hmm…mmph…hah!" Kiku tried desperately to catch his breath, his nerves taking over all of his voluntary functions. He started to shake his head, but the warm feeling began to take over and he relaxed, while his mind screamed at him to fight back. He couldn't control himself. His mind and body were at odds with each other. All he wanted was to sink into this warm, floating feeling and stay there as long as he could. "Arthur-san…"

Arthur kissed his neck, and caressed his collarbone with his tongue. The hot, wet sensation caused Kiku to forget that they were both men, that this was shameful, that he should be disgusted. But he needed to fall further into it, to feel it more intensely. He suppressed his moans through gritted teeth, half trying to preserve his pride as a man. Somehow, during Kiku's moment of bliss, Arthur had worked his way down to his most private place, between his legs. Kiku went rigid, shocked at the reality of what he was sure was about to happen, snapped out of his trance. _NO! There is no way in HELL._

"Ah! No, wait, Arthur-san—" Arthur looked up at him, with a defiant gleam in his eyes. He continued, dragging his hot tongue from the base of Kiku's member to the tip of it. Kiku tried to close his thighs, but of course, Arthur's head was in the way. He then proceeded to cover Kiku's trembling length with his mouth and suck it gingerly, still piercing him with those eyes. Arthur's mouth was hot and wet, and Kiku gasped, unable to stand the sudden tingling. He started to writhe and buck under Arthur, but the larger man pinned Kiku's hips against the mattress, preventing him from escaping.

"No! Nn…pl..ease…AHH!" Kiku wasn't used to this feeling. And Arthur, of all people, was the source of it. Kiku's thoughts started to cloud as he begged Arthur to release him from this hot, almost painful sensation. He forgot how to form English words. "_Asa-san_…_one_.._gai_…" _Damn it, now I sound like one of those idiotic uke from a BL drama CD._

Arthur chuckled. "Sorry, love, but I don't know what you're saying." He went back to teasing Kiku's member, twirling his tongue around the tip. The dark tone of Arthur's voice distressed Kiku, but the tingling in his loins was more distracting. He felt himself slowly stop fighting. For all this time, he had denied himself any type of pleasure, with having to practically babysit Arthur. He wasn't one to indulge himself, but recently he'd been aching from the pit of his stomach, and he wanted to get rid of it. The prickly, burning feeling was spreading now, pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted so badly to release his pent-up frustration.

"Mmm, you look so appetizing right now. I could just eat you up, Kiku-_chan_." The way he sang Kiku's name and added that familiar honorific stirred Kiku up even more. But he couldn't very well give himself to Arthur like some defenseless woman…could he?

"I…thought you already did that…" Kiku forced himself to sound like he had regained control of his situation. He usually was an expert at hiding his feelings. "What more could you want?"

Arthur made a sound and licked his lips. "_You._ I want _you_, Kiku." He looked up at him and groaned, "Give me you." He went back to licking Kiku's skin, and Kiku shuddered. "Will you give me what I want?"

Arthur's actions were making it almost impossible for Kiku to answer. It was like he was some kind of savage predator, and Kiku was the helpless prey. "N-no…I-I won't do it. I c-can't…" He shut his eyes so tight it was giving him a bit of a headache.

Arthur froze. He waited until Kiku opened his eyes and growled, "I suppose I'm forced to take it from you then." He opened Kiku's legs and pinned them down with his knees.

"Ah, n-no! Please don't, Arthur-san!" Kiku tried to move, to get his hands free, but to no avail. He was trapped.

Arthur took three of his fingers and shoved them into Kiku's mouth. "Hnn…mmph…kuh…" He wriggled his fingers around until they were coated with saliva, then snatched them out. Kiku coughed, and paled with dread when he realized he wouldn't be spared. There was no going back. Before Kiku could do anything, Arthur had pushed his index finger into a place that Kiku was sure wasn't meant to receive anything.

"AHH!" Kiku didn't even try to contain the scream that burst out of him after the infliction of such pain. Arthur started to move his finger around, sending Kiku into a torrent of agony. It was burning. He was being torn apart and then set on fire. But then, after a few moments, the pain started to dull. Once Kiku's screams softened, Arthur administered a second finger. Kiku trembled, unable to adjust to this searing pain, and let out another scream. Through his tears, he could see Arthur grinning at him. Overcome by anger, agony, and humiliation, Kiku buried his face into his shoulder and bit down, desperate to create a pain he could stand. He only flinched when Arthur added the third and final finger to his newly designated entrance. Kiku tasted blood again.

Arthur looked at the smaller man, who was biting through his own shoulder. "Now don't do that, love. You'll upset me." Arthur grabbed Kiku's chin and pulled it away from his shoulder, which was now bleeding profusely. "I can't have my precious cherry blossom all abused." He licked the wound and then the blood that had gotten on Kiku's face. Kiku moaned again, the pain had heightened the intensity of hot, tingling sensation from before.

"Calm down, love. We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Arthur lifted Kiku's legs and pressed his smooth thighs against his torso, making it harder for the smaller man to breathe.

"NO! Anything but this, it's bad! I'm begging you, please stop!" Kiku couldn't get the words out fast enough. He was crying again. "Y-you can't do this…"

"Why can't I?" Kiku felt something hot and thick pressing against him down there. Arthur was going to do it anyway.

"Because it's wrong! I can't let you do this to me! It hurts…" Kiku became desperate. He was afraid of how he would react if Arthur didn't stop. That was why. This wasn't the Arthur he knew, so why would he let this happen? Arthur entered him, and Kiku's vision blurred. The pain was so intense, he couldn't breathe. It burned and stung and ached all at the same time, and the pain seemed to travel all the way up Kiku's spine, and burst out of him in the form of a blood-curdling scream. Through gasps he entreated Arthur again. "P-please…ah…stop…h-hurts!"

"Mmm…feels good to me." He pushed more of himself into Kiku, who shuddered.

"Uh…hn…this is…rape…" He could barely form words during his agony. _Oh God, it hurts! It hurts so much. I don't even believe in God, but…_Arthur leaned down and whispered into Kiku's ear, "Rape? I'm afraid that's a bit of a strong word. Is it still rape since I've untied you?" Kiku froze, and then moved his wrists. Arthur wasn't kidding. He had untied him. "What…?" _When did he do that?_ Arthur chuckled and pushed all the way into Kiku.

"Gah! Ah-haa, it hurts! P-please…no…more…" He grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders in an attempt to stop him from pushing further. "I c-can't take any…more."

"It's quite all right, love. There is no more. I'm moving now." He pulled almost all of the way out and then thrust himself back in. Kiku screamed and covered his mouth with his newly freed hands, biting into one of his fingers. Arthur stopped Kiku by grabbing his wrists. "Oh, don't do that, Kiku. It gets better, I promise."

"_Asa-san…onegai…shimasu_—AAH! _Itai…ya…me_…" He mindlessly lapsed into Japanese, unable to retrieve and form English words again. "_Ya_…" Arthur wasn't listening, and he wasn't about to stop moving. Kiku couldn't think straight, let alone keep himself from crying out and squirming. He just wanted it to be over so he could forget the shame and degradation Arthur was giving him. It had taken him years to realize his feelings toward the blonde, to realize that the feelings were love; he would have done anything for him, and now he was being tested with this.

Arthur continued thrusting, until the friction was almost gone. He then brought Kiku's legs up over his shoulders, angled himself differently, and thrust harder.

"Eh…?" Kiku was in an agonizing daze, and was brought out of it when Arthur moved him. After Arthur's shift, he struck a certain spot inside Kiku, and Kiku's pain was accompanied by a more intense version of the tingling sensation from before. It was warm, and something in his abdomen began throbbing. "Ahh!…mm…" Kiku couldn't hold back the moan. This felt way more pleasant than being torn apart, and hiding the evidence of this truth was futile.

"Do you feel it? It's good, right?" Kiku made another sound. "Here," Arthur breathed, "I'll give you more." He grabbed Kiku's trembling member and massaged circles into it with his thumb. The pleasure was almost too much for Kiku. Arching his back, he dug his fingernails into Arthur's shoulders and dragged them down the outsides of his upper arms, leaving crimson lines in their wake. "Uh…hn…haa…n-no…" He unconsciously stiffened, squeezing Arthur and bringing back a bit of the previous pain.

"Nnh." Arthur grunted. "Relax a bit, love. You're hurting me." Kiku could hardly breathe, but he tried to loosen up. Being tense would make it hurt again. "Mmhm, that's better." He spread Kiku's legs more and slowed down his thrusts a little. This earned him a sweet moan from Kiku and he grabbed his slender hips and moved Kiku's body to deepen his thrusts. "Does it still hurt?" The wanton look on Kiku's face told him it didn't.

"N—ah-haa! No…f-feels…ahh…" He couldn't even hide it. Kiku wasn't one to be rude, but damn this fucking British bastard for making him feel this way. He wished this feeling would last forever. He kept gasping, unable to bring his breathing under control.

"What? It does still hurt, doesn't it? Okay, I'll stop." Arthur grinned when Kiku blanched. He had no intention of stopping. He shouldn't have messed with him like that, but Kiku was so bloody cute. He couldn't stop himself from bending down and kissing those perfect, pink lips.

"Mnn…ahh. Arthur-san…"

"Yes?"

"…don't…"

"What was that, love? I couldn't quite hear you." He thrust harder.

"Ah-! Mm…" A gasp. "Uh…don't…s…stop…" He gave in. It felt too good to protest. The only problem was that Kiku wasn't doing this with the normal Arthur. Did the normal one even know what was going on? He reached up and touched Arthur's face. It was so beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed how perfect those green eyes were? And the thick eyebrows that topped them were just so cute. He smiled at the thought of Arthur getting mad whenever someone commented on those things. He was just too perfect, and Kiku hadn't noticed until just now. Now that Arthur had surprised him, rendered him powerless, and given him this intense pleasure. Arthur grinned back at him and thrust again, hitting that bundle of nerves deep inside Kiku thoroughly.

Kiku lost it. He couldn't even see straight anymore. "Arthur-san…haa…ah—" Giving in to pleasure, he tightened his grip on the larger man's shoulders and let himself scream his name.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed since Arthur had attacked him, but Kiku knew that it had at least been an hour. He opened his eyes and focused them on the figure on top of him. It was moving, and Kiku felt the rhythm travel throughout his small body. With the movement came pleasure that swirled in his belly, caused his limbs to go limp, and filled his chest, throat, and head with a heat he couldn't control. Kiku couldn't believe that he was able to feel anymore at all. He wanted to say something to the other man, but words wouldn't form in his lust-clouded brain. He could only utter small pants, gasps, and moans and blindly clutch at the blond who rhythmically, relentlessly, thrust into him from above.

Suddenly, all of the heat and tingling and pain sharpened to a point in the lower part of Kiku's body. It was warm, even though it felt like all of his blood had rushed to that one place. As it happened, Kiku gasped, arched his body into a perfect curve, and threw his head back far enough for him to see the headboard if his eyes had been open. He lost his grip on Arthur and came with a few shuddering _ahs _ that seemed to send Arthur into a fierce climax as well. With a grunt and a groan, Arthur released the product of his lust into the man below, who was panting and trembling as his orgasm's aftershocks pulsated through him. He bent down and kissed Kiku, who sighed and gave into the kiss.

Kiku was finally relieved. As Arthur kissed him, he began to feel a sedated fatigue that threatened to keep him from finally saying what he needed to say.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku panted. He took a second to collect himself and then went on. "I don't know if the real you is in there, but…"

Arthur looked at him, slight confusion marring his now angelic face. "What is it, love?"

Kiku nearly fainted. Arthur was no longer looking at him as if he were a meal. His green eyes were bright and clear, and his smile showed no trace of the sharp canines from before. The only evidence there was of the incident was a small smudge of blood on the Englishman's chin, which Kiku wiped off. Arthur still looked innocent, but there was no way he didn't know what had happened. Kiku didn't care though. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, pulled him close, and whispered into his ear.

"_Aishiteru._"

And he let himself fall into a deep, much-needed sleep.

* * *

_**O/O**_

_**I can't believe I wrote that. I've been hesitating with it for a month, and I finally decided to let other people see it.**_

_**Sorry for hurting poor Kiku again. And sorry for writing a story that made no sense. Please forgive me, and allow me to write something fluffy in the future to make up for it.**_


End file.
